


Quando Quando Quando

by DesChaos



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Grillby plays sax, Love Confessions, Michael Buble songs, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9623093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesChaos/pseuds/DesChaos
Summary: You've been working at Grillby's above bar for the last two years. Every year around Valentines there is a big band playing. This year Grillby has a special performance in mind.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by a couple of things...
> 
> 1\. Michael Buble and Nelly Furtado singing Quando Quando Quando... please go listen to it when it comes to the singing part for the full experience.
> 
> 2\. This wonderful piece of art on tumblr where Grillby is playing the sax. http://deadpool4ever.tumblr.com/image/155911138862

On the weekends Grillby’s bar was the happening place to be. It was when he would hire a band to sit on the stage and allow people to sing karaoke with them. You loved weekends the most because it meant large crowds and larger tips as the patrons would get drunk. It was your idea to bring a live band in for this experience, as any other bar in the area also had karaoke on the weekends but his place was unique.

Hair pulled up in a tight bun, you wore the standard uniform of a white tux shirt with black buttons and black slacks under your black apron that tied around your waist. The bartender looked far more fetching in the attire, the only addition he had was a black vest. Being around the bartender for the last two years had been the best time of your life. Unlike most places he respected you and didn’t expect you to flaunt your body to receive more customers.

“Hey Grillby, table four wants another two pitchers.” You said as you approached the bar and dropped off the empty pitchers for washing. He just nodded his head as he finished table six’s drinks, placing them on a tray that you grabbed, sauntering over to the table and dropping off the drinks to the four monsters that were discussing some songs they would like to sing.

The band was in the process of setting up. It wasn’t a normal band in the sense of a guitar, drums, and bass but more of a grand band this time. You knew it was because it was close to Valentine’s Day and people felt it far more romantic to serenade their sweeties with the smooth sounds of an ancient time full of love. There was a special book set out on every table, mostly filled with Frank Sinatra songs, which you didn’t mind because they were your favorite as well.

By the time you brought over another tray of empty glasses to the bar, Grillby already had the pitchers ready and the bottles of water setting out for the band. He seemed a bit nervous about something as he stood behind the bar, cleaning a glass with a rag as he watched the patrons drinking and laughing. The silent bartender wasn’t one to share his worries with anyone, but you figured you could steal a moment with him after you dropped off the drinks.

Table four was already starting to get into that joyous mood and were becoming more generous with their tips as they placed cash on the table for the pitchers telling you that they didn’t need any change. It was easy to pocket $20 in tips as you placed the rest in the till. Yes, these were your favorite nights indeed.

It surprised you when you returned to the bar to see Grillby absent. You were used to him being a permanent fixture there. As your eyes scanned the bar, you see the yellow fire monster leaning over and talking to the leader of the band. The water bottles already handed out among the members. You couldn’t hear what he was saying over the boisterous crowd, nor could you read his lips considering they hardly existed to begin with.

Grillby seemed a little more at ease when he stood and returned to the bar. He looked at you as he adjusted his glasses. “Yes?” The crackle of his voice tickled your fondness of being near campfires. Often you pulled him past his reserved nature to longer conversations just to hear that crackle and hiss.

“You doing okay? You seem a little off today.” There was a jerk in the flames, subtle to the point you weren’t sure if you had seen it. The coloration under his cheeks turned rosy and he just nodded. It wasn’t often you were able to get him to blush, and over something so simple seemed a little odd. Either way you dropped it and went back to waiting on the tables, the conversation between you and the bartender just the orders.

Time passed by quickly as you listened to monsters and humans alike serenading their honeys with the help of the band. A small dance floor had appeared closer to the bar, the tables that had once been there were rearranged by the patrons to allow for this. It was a bit crowded for you to move between the seats but it brought a smile to your face as you would watch couples make their way to the dance floor.

During one of your breaks you were standing against the wall, the small tray in your arms and pressed against your torso, watching the single couple in the center of the dance floor. It was a short yellow lizard monster and her girlfriend, an aqua colored mermaid with red hair pulled back. They were dancing a slow waltz and the look in their eyes as they danced made your own heart fill with the love they were experiencing.

It took a moment for you to realize you weren’t the only person watching the couple, Grillby was watching them as well. His eyes flickering to where you were standing before quickly looking away. This caused you to quirk an eyebrow as you saw the avoidance in how he was going about his tasks, his back slightly turned to you. What an odd man sometimes.

By the time your second break came around you went to the band director and decided to put in your own request. “Can you do ‘Feeling Good’ in Michael Buble style?” The man just looked at you before nodding. You went to the microphone that stood in the middle of the semi-circle created by the band and adjusted it to the proper height. Despite you knowing all the patrons at the bar, your hands shook as you alternated between lowering and raising the microphone until it was the right height, or at least you deemed it so.

The conductor watched you with an amused face. It wasn’t like you could do any worse than some of the other monsters that had tried singing today. Still you nodded to him to indicate that you were ready. The song starting gentle and allowing your naturally shaking voice to sound appropriate. Your eyes closing as you started to edge towards the second verse.

“And I’m feeling… good…” At this point the band started in a sultry manner. Your eyes closing and swaying slight as you continued on with the lyrics. It didn’t feel much different then singing along when you were in the shower. You allowed your hips to sway in a little seductive way as you would do if you were by yourself. The confidence catching you as the band bellowed behind, the music caressing you and making you more emboldened.

“Oh freedom is mine… and I know how I feel. It’s a new dawn it’s a new day it’s a new life…” Each repeat of the last phrase making you get more into it, hunching slightly before tossing your head back as you grab the microphone from the stand. The final notes coming out more seductive, your fingers tracing down the left side of your face as you held the microphone with the other hand, coming down to grab the front of the shirt between your chest.

There was silence after your performance, it was damn near deafening. It took you a moment to open your eyes after this song and just as you did everyone busted into applause. A flush coming across your cheeks as you tried to place the microphone back on the stand, eventually having to hand it back to the conductor as you make your hastened departure from the stage. Your feet taking you past the bar as you mumbled something about ‘lunch’ to Grillby, you missed the fact his entire body was a darkened orange as he was blushing from head to toe over your performance.

It had been years since you had sang in front of a crowd. The adrenaline was rushing through you and causing your fingers to shake. Running your hands through your hair to try to calm them, you took deep breaths as you paced outside in the alleyway. Part of you wanted to go back in and sing more, the idea of standing in the crowd and watching others no longer appeasing to you, but you knew that you couldn’t spend your entire shift that way.

The adrenaline slowly dissipated and only when you determined your body was no longer shaking did you reenter the bar. Grillby appeared to be in a hushed discussion with Sans, a regular that only ever seemed to consume ketchup. Sans seemed to be waving his hand dismissing something that Grillby was saying. The only part of the conversation you caught was him saying to Grillby, **“you won’t know otherwise.”** As soon as Grillby noticed you he straightened and departed from his conversation.

By now the bar was at full swing. The band playing song after song, people dancing and singing along with more well-known songs. The happier they were the more they ordered for drinks. With the bar not having a single seat available, you had to start turning away people at the door. It would be a hazard to allow them to remain after all, as if the size of some of the monsters didn’t make it dangerous already.

Once and a while a song would catch you, making you smile as you danced around the tables, twirling one and a while when you had an empty tray and a bit of space. The patrons seemed to enjoy the joyfulness that radiated off of you. Some were begging for an encore but you just waved off their determined nature trying to use your job as an excuse.

By the time the patrons started leaving, you didn’t realize how much you had enjoyed that evening. The tips were nearly triple what you would have gotten on a normal night, your feet didn’t hurt despite the long hours on your feet. Sighing you wiped down another table, bringing the bus bin behind the bar. It was odd to see the band still lingering so close to closing time, let alone of the patrons that normally turned in early.

“The band is going to be wrapping up soon…” Grillby stated as he wiped down the bar, not looking at you but you knew that it was directed to you.

“Yep, we did great today. We should have this more often than just once a year.” Grabbing another bus bin.

“Don’t you want to sing another song?” His eyes looked at you in the reflection of the polished table. You were already on your way to some of the tables that had been cleared but looked back at him.

“Maybe next time. We still have guests and they should have the chance.” It was in your nature to care about others having an opportunity to experience things in lieu of yourself. Grillby just seemed to nod his head as if he were agreeing with you before going to the full bus bin to take it in the back.

By the time you made it back to the bar with the full bin Grillby had an empty one ready for you. As you reached to grab it, you felt the whisper of his fingers grab your wrist. Looking to the fire monsters hand, it was odd sometimes when the two of you touched since he was there but not there. The flames never hurt you, but you could see how the flames once again tinged orange as he stopped you from leaving.

“Can we sing…” His voice seemed to shake. This made you blink and release the bin that was within your grasp.

“Um… sure…” You didn’t even know that he liked to sing. At your agreement he released your wrist and walked up to the conductor. Whispering to him before taking a saxophone from one of the players. That made more sense that he would want to play while you sang, all the same you didn’t know he could play. He was still full of surprises, having spent the last two years working together you thought you knew nearly everything about him.

You joined him on the stage where a second microphone was set up. The appearance equally puzzling since he wouldn’t need a microphone for the saxophone. He stood on your left as you face the small crowd that now shifted from their normal seats to be closer to the stage.

“We’ll be singing Quando Quando Quando… I trust you know it?” Grillby seemed a little skittish but at the same time holding the saxophone he looked just as confident as he did when mixing a drink. You were sure the skittish appearance was just how his flames flickered and were now rapidly changing colors from the normal blazing yellow to darker shades or orange. Instead of speaking you just nodded your head, at this point Grillby nodded to the conductor to get him to start up the band.

(G) Tell me when will you be mine

(G) Tell me quando quando quando

(G) We can share a love divine

(G) Please don't make me wait again

 

(G) When will you say yes to me

(You Repeat)

(G) Tell me quando quando quando

(You Repeat)

(G) You mean happiness to me

(You repeat)

(Together) Oh my love please tell me when

 

(G) Every moments a day

(You repeat)

(G) Every day seems like a lifetime

(You repeat)

(Together) Let me show you the way

(You repeat)

(Together) To a joy beyond compare

 

(You) I can't wait a moment more

(You) Tell me quando quando quando

(He repeats)

(You) Just say it’s me that you adore

(Together) And then darling tell me when

The entire time you had your eyes on the crowd as you sang. A soft smile on your face as you were amazed at the voice he actually had when he sang. It was even more surprising when he brought the saxophone to his lips and started to play a solo before the next portion of the song. Your eyes flickering to his and seeing that his were now closed as he played, the instrument seeming an extension of his body as he put emotion between the notes.

(Together) Every moments a day

(You repeat)

(Together) Every day it seems a lifetime

(Together) Let me show you the way

(You repeat)

(together) To a joy beyond compare

 

(G) I can't wait a moment more

(You repeat)

(Together) Tell me quando quando quando

(Together) Say it’s me that you adore

(Together) And then darling tell me when

 

(G) Oh my darling tell me when

(G) And then darling tell me when

(G) Oh my darling tell me when

Normally the ending would have been sung as a duet but you were a bit distracted. At this point Grillby had handed the saxophone off to another musician. His fingers finding your hands and tugging your right arm to make you face him. There was a gentleness as he looked in your eyes, and you realized he had conned you into singing a song with him so he could confess.

A blush passed over your cheeks as he leaned in, leaving the slightest of gaps in case you wanted to pull back. Instead you closed the distance, feeling his lips pressing against yours. The heat from his face increasing… or perhaps that was the blood rushing to your face as he wrapped one of his hands around your neck. The other arm going to your waist and pulling you close to his chest.

Your arms went around his waist, one reaching to the other side of his hips as the other laid against his spine, your fingers barely touching the bottom of his shoulder blades. The kiss getting more intense as you two held each other, his lips pressing more firmly to yours. You could feel them move, your body responding instantly by parting your own lips.

The eruption of cheers from his friends brought you back to reality. Before he was even able to invade your mouth with his warm tongue you pulled back from the kiss and looked around. The heat causing your cheeks to be a flaring red that rivaled the flame monsters natural body heat. You tried to pull away but he held you close, causing your eyes to look back up at him. How he looked at you, you were the only thing in the whole room. It was filled with this love he had hidden away for so long.

“Well? Be mine?” He whispered, a dash of fear crossing his face as if he didn’t already know your answer. It was your time to let out a soft laugh, causing his flame to flicker where your breath landed.

“Of course.” The cheers were deafening, cracking the silence that came as they waited for your answer. There was no time to be shy this time as he pulled you close once more and planted another firm kiss on your lips. His arms wrapping around your body and pulling you close to his, you were sure he was never going to let you go based on his strength… and you hoped he never did.


End file.
